Bestow Curse
Creature: You touch a creature, and that creature must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw or become cursed for the duration of the spell. When you cast this spell, choose the nature of the curse with the power level similar to the ones described below. Since curses use negative energy all the damage the curse would do is necrotic and you are unable to recreate divine effect. Possible effects: lifesteal, attribute damage, fear effect, petrification, stunned, controlled. Lifesteal: does 1d6 necrotic damage and heals you for the damage dealt. Attribute damage: forces the target to make a saving throw of the attribute that you choose if it fails it looses 1d2 attribute score of the attribute it used to make the saving throw. Fear effect: choose a target and force it to make a Wisdom saving throw if failed it is feared for 2 rounds. Petrification: choose a target and force it to make a Wisdom saving throw if failed it, each turn on afterwards it makes a wisdom saving throw – if it fails 5 before the spell ends it is petrified. Stunned: choose a target and force it to make a Wisdom saving throw if failed it, each turn on afterwards it makes a wisdom saving throw – if it fails 3 before the spell ends it is stunned for 1 round. Controlled: choose a target and force it to make a Wisdom saving throw if failed it, each turn on afterwards it makes a wisdom saving throw – if it fails 5 before the spell ends the creature obeys all of your commands until the end of the spell. Else you can choose a different effect with a necrotic energy at the DM’s discretion following the power of the spell presented above. Object: At 1st level spell slot you touch any object that is no more then 10x10x10 (1000 cubic feet) feet and weighs no more then 1000 pounds. To do so you muse succeed on an ability check using your spellcasting ability vs the following DC's depending on the item's rarity and if it is magical or not. If you fail to curse a magical item you can't retry again. If the magical item is sentient you can attempt to convince it or trick it to allow you to curse it - this is mostly done through role play and is for DM to determine if you are efficient at tricking each specific sentient weapon. the higher levels casting works the same as for creatures. At Higher Levels. If you cast this spell using a spell slot of 2nd level duration can be up to 10 minutes, If you cast this spell using a spell slot of 3rd level duration can be up to 1 hour. If you cast this spell using a spell slot of 4th level or higher, the duration is concentration can be up to to 24 hours. If you use a spell slot of 5th level or higher, the duration can be up to 7 days. If you use a spell slot of 7th level or higher the spell is instantaneous (meaning that you can potentially make the curse permanent and affected by dispel magic). If you use a higher level spell slot then 3rd then you don't need to keep concentration but if you were to cast this spell the last effect is dismissed. If you use a level 7th spell slot or higher the aforementioned restriction doesn't not apply to this casting of the spell. At Higher Levels(II). If you cast this spell using a higher level spell slot add another die to lifesteal and attribute damage, remove one wisdom check that needs to be a success for controlled, stunned and petrification and increase the number of targets that can be feared by 1 each time. If you cast this spell using a 3rd level spell slot d6→d8 for lifesteal, the creature is feared for the duration unless it saves on a saving throw which it is intitled to at the end of its turn if not unconscious. If you cast this spell using a 5th level spell slot: d2→d3 for attribute damage, d6→d8 for lifesteal. If you cast this spell using a 6th level spell slot: you can petrify and control and additional creature. If you cast this spell using a 7th level spell slot: the fear becomes a 15 feet radius circle that can be casted up to 60 feet away from you and the radius increased by 5 feet each level up, d8→2d6 for lifesteal. If you cast thus spell using a 9th level spell slot: 2d6→2d8 for lifesteal, d3→d4 for attribute damage, both petrification and controlling creatures becomes a circle with radius of 15 feet. Classes: Bard, Cleric, Wizard Subclasses: Arcane Trickster Rogue, Conquest Paladin, Divine Soul Sorcerer, Eldritch Knight Fighter, Oathbreaker Paladin, Ruin The Witch, Ambition (PSA) Cleric Subclasses (legacy): Conquest (UA) Paladin, Conquest v2 (UA) Paladin, Favored Soul v2 (UA) Sorcerer, Favored Soul v3 (UA) Sorcerer Backgrounds: Orzhov Representative Category:Spells